User talk:RRabbit42
Reply notes If you leave a message for me, I will reply here so that it is easier to follow the conversation instead of bouncing back and forth between two or more pages. To update an existing message, use the Table of Contents to jump down to that message, then click on Edit next to its header. For new information, use one of the following: Click here to report vandalism (goes to separate report page) Click here to leave me a new message Futurama Season 7 Wikia Awards Hi RRabbit42! I was wondering if you had any interest in letting Wikia host a series of Wikia awards surrounding the soon-to-end seventh season of Futurama. The awards will allow users to vote on their favorite aspects of the season (favorite episode, favorite new character, etc.) The awards will definitely bring traffic to your wiki. Check out an example here. Thanks, Mhadick (talk) 00:02, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Do you remember me from PnF wiki a few months ago? -YOU KNOW IT IS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! : Kind of. I recognize your name, but I haven't been as involved in the wiki over the past few months as I was. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:09, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Updates Hello, It's me, ThatJarofJam, a new user, and a HUGE Futurama fan. I just wanted to tell you that I've noticed that a lot of pages on this wiki are outdated. Would it be okay if I heavily edited some articles? : Answer left on his page. lol YOU Just got emailed about your edit to the timeline being fixed. ƒelinoel ~ (Talk) 14:25, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Galleries Hi, are these for images which correlate with the story? Such as the ones that DJ and I do over on Simpsons Wiki? ♫Mr Badger ♫ 21:29, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes, that's why I added them. I just haven't done anything with them yet. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:45, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: OK, would it be alright if I did some? ::: ♫Mr Badger ♫ 16:03, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :::: Go right ahead. One thing I have been meaning to ask you two is double-check the pictures to make sure you don't use too many nearly-identical pictures. For example, if Lisa was talking to Bart and a few seconds later she smiled, you could just use the second one. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:52, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Thanks. :::::: Will do. Whenever I do images I always double-check them before adding them, if I may have added a nearly-identical one, it was probably because I print screened too late, and saved the image without looking, and I may just have forgotton to double check that one. I try to be more careful now, ever since the Treehouse of Horror 13 image with Homer admiring his hammock. Oh, and one more thing regarding the movie gallery, with Homer and Marge on the motor bike at the end, would it be all right if I did the two separate pieces of dialogue as two images, such as the Marge image : "Best kiss of my life." And the Homer image "Best kiss of your life so far."? :::::: ♫Mr Badger ♫ 15:52, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Oh, you said "two", is this referring to DJ? Because I don't think that he does too many, so that rules out him adding any nearly-identical images, even with the longer galleries that he does. :::::::: ♫Mr Badger ♫ 18:45, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Episode Categories I'm confused now. What pages should and what pages shouldn't have this category? Only I saw one episode's Trivia being listed as Trivia and Episode, and one just as Trivia. Should everything to do with an episode have that category, or just the episode? ♫Mr Badger ♫ 23:18, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I have joined this wiki Hello RRabbit! You may remember me from Simpsons Wiki. Thanks for stopping by on my talk page! Happy editing. My name is JOEY310. 15:53, December 8, 2013 (UTC) : That was actually an automated message that filled in my name. But regardless, welcome. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 23:42, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Giveaway Hi RRabbit42, We've recently come across some Futurama swag and merchandise and would like to run a promotional giveaway on the Futurama Wiki. Is this something you guys would be interested in taking part in? I know you don't have blogs enabled and your forums don't seem to be too busy, but we might be able to find another place to host the giveaway. What do you think? Do you have any ideas? Let me know! Best, Mhadick (talk) 17:35, December 10, 2013 (UTC) : That sounds like a good idea. I think we do have blogs enabled, but not the new style forums. I will try to check back on this this weekend, but I will be pretty busy next week. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:15, December 12, 2013 (UTC)